You Look Good When You Blush
by NationalLoser
Summary: Cute little fanfic about Neville and Ginny. Authors: Myself and AnotherWorldAnotherFandom Rated T incase I want to add some T stuff later on;)


**Hey guys, my other story is on hold for this one. It's a joint work between myself and AnotherWorldAnotherFandom. Enjoy!**

Neville shook as he took her hand in his own. He concentrated on his feet and not slipping up so much he thought she would notice. The air around them was beautiful, it was full of christmas and magic.

"Are you okay?" A voice pulled him from his intense state of concentration back into the real world. It took him a few minutes to recognise what was happening, and to recognise the face smiling back at him. Neville smiled back and nodded, he thought he was going to mess up instantly but suprised even himself when his feet stayed perfectly in sync with hers.

"You're doing great Neville." His date smiled at him.

"I-i've been practicing." he laughed. Inside his head he punished himself a million times for letting his words get the better of him, he could've thought of something to say that didn't make him sound like a total loser who had been longing for this night.

He had been longing for this night though. He knew that when she asked him, she didn't mean it romantically, but he had hoped that maybe on the night she would change her mind. They had always been pretty good friends but Neville had always hoped for more. He was lonely.

It wasn't that he didn't get female attention, a few people had been interested in him, but he only wanted one person. He stared into that person's eyes and couldn't help himself but smile at her face. The person he had adored from afar for far too long. The girl that would tease the life out of him whenever he mentioned having feelings for someone, he daren't think about what she would say if she could see inside his brain at the moment. The one whose brother would totally kill him if he was next to them right now. The one whose head was now resting on his shoulder, and he shuddered at her touch.

Ginny Weasley.

* * *

The Yule Ball drew to an eventual end and Neville found himself regretting not saying anything to Ginny about his feelings. He had offered to walk her back, but she had just laughed because they were in the same house, after all.

"Did you have fun then Neville?" Ginny broke the awkward silence between them as they began walking.

"Yeah, I did, did you?" He replied, hating himself for every second he didn't scream 'I love you' at her.

"Yeah, but I wish it wasn't so cold." Ginny sighed.

"This castle's never warm" Neville laughed.

After a few seconds of more awkward silence, Ginny cleared her throat.

"What is it?" Neville asked, paranoid he'd said something wrong.

"Neville, when a girl says she's cold, you put your arm around her" She laughed.

"Oh right, sorry" Neville blushed as he draped his arm over Ginny's shoulder.

"You've got a lot to learn Neville" She laughed again.

Neville chuckled along with himself and tried to stop himself from blushing.

They filled the rest of the walk back to the common room with private jokes they had already shared and polite small talk, Neville still blushing brightly.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight" Neville smiled as he pulled his arm away from her.

"Yeah, I had a great time tonight Neville" Ginny smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

Neville's cheek burned against her lips and he found himself blushing more than he had been before, this time she noticed.

"Are you blushing?" She laughed.

"No" Neville replied quickly "I'm just...cold"

"Of course you are" Ginny smirked, placing her hand on his face. "Why is your cheek warm then?"

"I don't...know" Neville shrugged.

Ginny leaned up again and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away but left her hand on his cheek. "Blushing looks good on you" she smiled.

Before Neville could say another word she had left and was in her dormitory.

He raised his hand up to his cheek and then his lips.

What had just happened?

**There's the first chapter guys, apologies for the fact it's quite short. Kind of a taster;) Anyway, like I said, this is by me and AnotherWorldAnotherFandom she's one of my best friends and amazing so go follow her and read her shit. Don't forget to review :D**


End file.
